


A Different Kind of a Trophy

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Seduction, mentions of period-typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: The man was so unabashed, so bold, yet his blue eyes shone with kindness when Charles managed to slightly recompose and face Pierce whose expression caught him off guard.“Charles, I think there is something between us, but if… but if I misinterpreted your… reaction, I won’t push you into anything,” said Hawkeye and Charles hanged on each of his words, feeling so eager again to kiss Hawkeye, to have him closer like during the night of which he had assumed was just a dream. “But I’d love to… spend some time with you.”
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Different Kind of a Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something rather short, simple, and hot with Charles and Hawkeye as due to school and work, I won't have much time to write in the upcoming weeks. So here it is, Happy Holidays, and enjoy :)

A Different Kind of a Trophy

The patient’s condition was stable, but Captain Pierce had decided to sit next to his bed to observe as the soldier’s initial reaction to penicillin was mildly unsettling. Charles had assured him he would let him know had the patient’s state gone south, but Hawkeye insisted as he had nothing to do anyway. There were just three soldiers in the post-op, moreover, he miraculously wasn’t tired at the moment, so he stayed. Still, there was another reason he kept sitting here – Charles’s shift.

Subtly, he was watching when his colleague was doing his paperwork, and then also when he started the very short run of checking on the patients. He stopped at one of them who was wide awake, asking about the injuries he had picked up. Hawkeye heard the guy revealing that before the war he was studying medicine in Boston, which was obviously something Charles couldn’t ignore. Quite friendly and in good-naturedly, he talked to the curious patient, while Hawkeye wasn’t able to tear his gaze away.

It had been some time he had realized he developed a soft spot for Charles, yet it gradually evolved into infatuation. The Bostonian was arrogant and pompous titan on one hand, but Hawkeye had learnt there was a good heart beating underneath the aristocratic façade, and of top of that, Hawkeye couldn’t resist Charles’ largeness. It was literally his large frame as numerous times he caught himself staring at Charles’ big hands which he even didn’t try not to imagine touching his skin. It was simply beyond him to prevent it as he trembled anytime he thought of his hands, and when he added Charles’ mighty body, he was trembling in anticipation to be at his mercy.

He had no idea where it came from, but someday he had reached a point he couldn’t get the idea out of his head, being totally mesmerized by the thought of getting pinned to the wall by Charles, held in place with his strong chest, having zero chance to escape his large hands, roaming his body, and making him shake and moan. In such a state, Hawkeye couldn’t refrain from musing over the question whether another part of Charles’s body was also big. It was something that slightly caught him off guard that thought meant he was prepared to be a bottom had Charles ever considered him worthy of his attention.

In the end, Hawkeye mentally shrugged, unfazed as it honestly was what he wanted, and therefore, he kept eyeing Charles with quite vivid fantasy on his mind. He just wanted this large, bossy man to top him and being a horny brat Hawkeye was, he kept teasing Charles whenever he could because he was able to get off even on their arguments that were evoking passion, Charles towered over him, and the atmosphere got heated.

Hawkeye was so overwhelmed by his ideas, he lost the contact with reality in which Charles finished the conversation with the patient, adjusted the dose of morpheme he should receive, and then he turned to the last patient he hadn’t checked on yet. Looking up, his eyes wandered towards the man, but were fixed upon Pierce in the next second. To his wonder, Pierce was gazing in his direction, the look in his eyes distant, but somewhat intense.

It puzzled Charles. He hesitated whether to say something or not as he wasn’t sure what Pierce was gawking at, and he might’ve been a bit annoyed but there was nothing mischievous in his eyes. Just surprise flashed within them when Hawkeye realized Charles noticed his look, upon which he offered Winchester an unfocused smile before he opted for checking the patient’s pulse.

Like Pierce, Charles decided to return to work, heading for the desk and he would’ve probably forgotten about the situation hadn’t he saw the subtle shade of pink colouring Hawkeye’s cheeks. Charles closed the case by assuming Hawkeye wasn’t feeling good, having his thoughts all over the place due to the soldier’s odd reaction to penicillin. Still, it didn’t explain why Hawkeye appeared ashamed when Charles met his eyes, however, Winchester didn’t want to dwell on it at all as he had lots of paper work to be done.

And Charles would, indeed, have pushed the memory aside, not remembering it ever again hadn’t been for the regular reoccurrences of the similar looks casted in his direction. The third time he saw Pierce staring at him with the same intrigued, yet somehow lost expression, he thought it right to be irritated as he had no idea what got into Pierce. On one hand he had always enjoyed other people’s attention, on the other one he was rather suspicious about Pierce’s intentions. They respected each other, of course, however, his colleague was bestowing him with glances full of interest that had nothing to do with their surgical skills. Pierce’s look was far too intense for that, and Charles couldn’t come up with another word which would fittingly describe Pierce’s eyes during such moments than dark.

Annoyed due to the attention that was bordering with uncomfortable, yet curious about this Pierce’s recent habit, he went for the most primitive approach that could enlighten the matter to him:

“Is there anything wrong, Pierce? For example with my coat?” he asked with an almost theatrical care, looking down at Piece expectantly as they were once again in the post-op together.

Hawkeye was trying to work on his paperwork and it went well until by the corner of his eye, he caught Charles handing a book to the same patient he was talking to a week ago. The soldier was about to leave in the afternoon, but Hawkeye was far more intrigued by the largeness of Charles’ hand, squeezing the comparably tinnier hand of the patient. He was gentle when shaking their hands, however, Hawkeye’s infatuated mind wasn’t able to resist concocting the tempting fantasy of this gentle hand caressing his body, slipping underneath his t-shirt, into his pants, and lower…

Gulping and trying to lock these ideas away, he grinned at Charles and shook his head.

“Nothing at all, Charles, I was just thinking of something,” he waved his hand and pretended to return back to the paperwork.

“You’ve been lately rather often inspired to think of something by my coat, haven’t you?” Charles remarked as he was sort of expecting that answer, still unsure whether to be annoyed or not. Pierce was behaving weirdly around him in the past weeks, but for the glances, he couldn’t complain in the slightest.

And it was true he wasn’t complaining, however, it was irking him he didn’t know what this was about as again, Pierce looked ashamed when he caught him staring, moreover, it seemed as if he had issues with recomposing himself in front of Charles.

“I won’t deny that,” Hawkeye said under his breath as he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to come clean or be more careful about that. He shivered and his stomach was in knots despite the fact he had been courting numerous nurses, yet never ever had he tried seducing a man of Charles’… capacity? Charles was unique by no means, but still human, and therefore, honesty might work, he thought while being on needles due to the deafening silence stretching between them.

Looking at the desk, Hawkeye kept his eyes glued to the papers, unable to gather enough courage to face Charles.

“I beg your pardon?” Charles sounded surprised, but it hit Hawkeye hard how hoarse Charles’ voice came out, and finally, he glanced up to meet Charles’ blue eyes that were mirroring surprise and a certain hint of suspicion.

He heard him well, Hawkeye knew, but he couldn’t believe his ears, so Hawkeye reformulated his answer:

“Have you considered that it is true? Maybe I just like what I see,” Hawkeye revealed as he managed to maintain his insecurity, keeping their looks locked in order to witness any possible emotion flickering within them. And to Hawkeye’s immense happiness, a very subtle hint of want sparkled in Charles’ eyes prior it was replaced by extended suspicion and denial.

“Pierce, be so good and go fool around with somebody else. I have neither time nor energy for this,” Charles frowned at him, obviously sceptical about Hawkeye’s revelation. “I’ve expected more of you than using people’s various preferences for your amusement,” he added, and without a second look at Pierce, he was about to turn around and leave.

He was really annoyed, and also a bit hurt and disappointed, still, those emotions didn’t last long as all of them altered for anger when Pierce jumped to his feet and grabbed him by his forearm. Flashing Pierce with cold stare, he wasn’t interested in his excuses, but the serious look in his eyes made Charles refrain from saying anything. The sincerity shining within the blue pair of eyes aimed right at his heart, making him doubt the assumption he had made about Pierce, and as he respected the surgeon enough not to misjudge his words, he was willing to stay and listen.

“I would have never made fun of such a thing, Charles,” Hawkeye said gravely, looking again straight into Charles’ eyes, talking more to his soul, to his heart. “As I said, I liked what I saw. That’s it. That’s the truth…” he faltered, overwhelmed by his own desperation to make things right and it was a huge relief when Charles nodded, looking convinced.

“Alright, Pierce, let’s say I believe you,” Charles concluded the discussion and Hawkeye sensed that he referred to the second part of his statement. And honestly, Hawkeye couldn’t blame him much, so he didn’t insist on talking the matter further. Charles departed, leaving Hawkeye to tend to his paperwork that at least for a while, was capable of taking Hawkeye’s though away from this incident. He played the dangerous card by being honest, and fortunately, it worked out in the end, not without stumbling though.

Moreover, Charles’ words induced warmth spreading through Hawkeye’s chest. He was sure now that Charles wasn’t as conservative as someone might’ve supposed, which encouraged Hawkeye immensely, giving him hope that his wild dreams actually might come true at some point. Because he really wanted Charles to believe, he was even thinking of following the full meaning of the word _courting_ , yet with so many people around, he didn’t dare, and thus he settled for subtler ways of expressing his interested in the Bostonian aristocrat.

XXXXX

Although, Charles was used to several traits Pierce’s was endowed with, making him obnoxious, he wasn’t able to entirely silence the voice in his head, reminding him how handsome the man was. Sometimes, Charles couldn’t stand him due to his childish sense of humour and peasant-like manners, yet in the end, he caught himself pondering Pierce’s words about liking what he saw. It felt rather good to be appreciated in that way, yet Charles struggled with accepting the complement from such a womanizer. The last argument seemed so strong Charles even balanced on the verge of dismissing the matter as Pierce’s really distasteful joke, but he couldn’t ignore the looks Pierce kept giving him. Truth be told, Pierce was a good person with a big heart, and therefore even Charles conceded Hawkeye wouldn’t have ever teased him like that. 

Since the day Hawkeye revealed the reason he was eyeing him, Charles quite often felt him watching again, and what was uncomfortable and annoying at first became flattering. He noticed Pierce staring at his chest when showering, at his ass when passing him by, and he knew the man was totally mesmerized by his hands. He couldn’t get why as his hands were magical when orchestrating a surgery, yet otherwise…. There wasn’t anything special about them. Still, Pierce was providing him with as much attention as it was plausible, and Charles had to admit that he was quite careful not to be irritating that much, and most importantly he kept his distance.

There, Charles saw quite a significant difference between Pierce making his move on nurses and on him. With nurses, he was just his annoying self, but with him…

Charles couldn’t believe he was thinking that but he was touched by Pierce’s endeavours. It seemed that he really cared and the realization made Charles’ heart swell and his affection for the man increasing. He kept reminding himself that Pierce was an annoying childish peasant whom he had nothing in common with, but boy, he was wrong.

Charles learnt it the hard way when he was having breakfast and Hawkeye joined him at the table, sitting as close to him as possible. He had never done that, Charles knew, irritated by his own reaction as his body trembled, treacherously influenced by Pierce’s close presence. He had to force himself to put some distance between them as Hawkeye’s body was warm and it felt… nice to be so close to him, and he was reminded of that once Hawkeye didn’t hesitate to press into him again.

“Pierce, what do you think you’re doing?” Charles hissed, though he wasn’t angry with Pierce that much as aware of the fact they weren’t alone.

Alone…? Had he just thought of the possibility of being alone with Pierce? It couldn’t be happening, he sighed internally and drank his orange juice. Well, he intended to do that but as he realized Hawkeye’s thigh was touching his, he started a short coughing session ended by Hawkeye slapping his back.

“What am I doing? Preventing you from suffocating yourself,” said Hawkeye cheerfully, but he was concerned as well. “Are you alright? Sorry, I didn’t mean to shock you,” he added, and upon that his thigh wasn’t touching Charles’ anymore. “Wait, what is that?”

Irritated, confused, and experiencing a wave of heat due to Pierce’s body pressed to his side, Charles looked what Pierce was gazing at.

“Orange juice. But miraculously not instant. Klinger managed to trade a few boxes of real orange juice. I will always remain a secret how he manages to trade anything at all,” Charles used the answer to recompose himself and he didn’t forget to be bitter about anything Klinger did, but Hawkeye was only half listening as he didn’t waste another second and snatched Charles’ glass.

“Hey!” Charles protested, glaring at Hawkeye who had just gulped down half of the glass. The blessed expression grazing his face stopped Charles’ further complaining, being magnetized by the view, his anger evaporating swiftly.

“Damn, that was good,” Pierce almost moaned, putting the glass on the table, looking all happy and sated, yet it was the sound he produced, balancing on the verge of ecstasy that touched Charles deeply. Resonating within his head, it evoked a storm in his chest, and he felt Hawkeye’s moan in the pit of his stomach.

He knew he was staring at Pierce, but he acknowledged it only when he realized Hawkeye was staring intently as him as well. Involuntarily, Charles trembled at the intensity of Hawkeye’s eyes, at… at the want emanating from them, making his mouth going dry. Heat surging into his cheeks, Charles swallowed hard, seeing the sheer lust within the blue pair of eyes, finally admitting he was able to feel the same desire. At that very moment when Pierce was quiet, pressed into him, and there was minimal space between them, the tension between them was almost palpable and Charles couldn’t believe he was genuinely desperate to feel more of Hawkeye’s body, kissing his lips like crazy.

And he knew that Hawkeye knew. Their thighs were touching again, Hawkeye’s lips parted, his eyes wide with arousal, and Charles wasn’t sure whether he had ever wanted somebody so much as he craved Hawkeye right here and right now.

Fortunately for their future lives, unfortunately for their mutual want, their friends joined them at the table, disrupting the heated atmosphere, for which Charles was grateful in the end. He wasn’t in mood to talk with Margaret or Potter, so he quickly finished his meal, left the glass of orange juice to Hawkeye, and left, eager to cool down a bit.

It can’t be true, he mused over the whole situation with Pierce. Although he was able to list numerous arguments why not to kiss Hawkeye, he still yearned to do it because… because it hit him right into his heart that Hawkeye wanted him. It was intoxicating feeling when somebody was interested in him not due to his money or status, but because he just… was interested in the way he looked, and maybe something more. However, with Pierce, it was like a cold shower to admit that Pierce was a womanizer who considered women his trophies, and Charles didn’t want to be one.

Troubled and annoyed by him own thought processes, he was decided to suffer through the day somehow and then get drunk.

To his mild irritation, Hawkeye had the same idea in the evening, but Charles quickly forgot of it. He had fun with his friends, he was drinking a lot, talking a lot, and he wasn’t even wondering why he shared most of the laughs with Pierce and Hunnicutt. While the latter passed out at midnight, Pierce and Charles were discussing various matters further, but at some point, Charles found himself too tired to stand up.

Amused and touched, Hawkeye silently chuckled when Charles lied down on his cot, and because Hawkeye couldn’t stop thinking of the incident in the morning, he gave in the temptation to be as close to Charles as possible. He knew they were too sloshed to actually do anything, but he didn’t mind as the idea of sleeping in Charles’ arms was quite alluring as well.

Lying down next to Charles, he for a moment gazed into his blue eyes, seeing nothing but drunk warmth in them. Smiling, he waited until Charles reciprocated, and only then he somehow managed to snuggle closer, slipping his arms around the large body of his colleague, resting his head under Charles’ chin. He was so comfortable, he almost immediately fell asleep, noticing just one more thing – Charles’ hand on his back.

XXXXX

The following morning was tough and neither of them made it to mess for breakfast. Once he opened his eyes, Hawkeye hardly believe that he fell asleep in Charles’ arms as he wasn’t surprised to wake up alone. It was almost noon when he talked his weary body into leaving his bed, but once he took a shower, he felt a lot better. And hungry. Most of the crew had already eaten, so he found himself the mess to be almost empty but for his favourite major.

“Charles,” he greeted the man and without hesitation, sat down next to him.

“Pierce,” Charles answered indifferently, yet the memory of Pierce’s arms circling his body was still vivid, making him shiver. It was for the best to leave now, he thought because he had already finished his meal and desired another dose of proper sleep, but his plan didn’t reach its fruition.

As Hawkeye kept niggling in the content of the trail, his other hand travelled to his thigh, and Charles’ breath hitched in his throat when the hot palm settled on his own thigh. Panicking that somebody may see them, Charles furiously scanned their surroundings, but there was literally nobody around. He calmed down a bit, but Hawkeye’s hand on his leg was unnerving and so arousing that Charles’ cheek immediately gained a shade of pink. He felt hot and he was on the verge of moaning when Pierce moved his hand up and closer to his crotch.

The man was so unabashed, so bold, yet his blue eyes shone with kindness when Charles managed to slightly recompose and face Pierce whose expression caught him off guard.

“Charles, I think there is something between us, but if… but if I misinterpreted your… reaction, I won’t push you into anything,” said Hawkeye and Charles hanged on each of his words, feeling so eager again to kiss Hawkeye, to have him closer like during the night of which he had assumed was just a dream. “But I’d love to… spend some time with you.”

Love. I’d love. A womanizer Hawkeye Pierce had just confessed he was genuinely interested in him and Charles could only stare at him, unable to make anything out of the storm of emotions and thoughts raging within his mind and soul. With Hawkeye’s hand massaging his thigh upon hearing those words… Charles was suddenly overwhelmed as he had never felt anything so strong for anybody, concerning both physical attraction and emotional connection. Damn, but they were in the war! And the both of them were men which would be a problem in the US as well, not only in Korea… It wasn’t reasonable to start such a relationship, it would be a social suicide!

His heart aching, arousal slowly fading out, Charles couldn’t think straight with Hawkeye’s eyes buried in his eyes. Standing up abruptly, he basically ran away from the mess tent, leaving Pierce there alone, confused, and frustrated as he asked just a simple question from his point of view. He respected Charles enough to leave him alone if the answer was _no_ because he was aware of their position, moreover, of the fact that homosexual relationship were frown upon basically everywhere in the world. Still, he couldn’t command his heart to stop being drawn to Charles, and his body to stop being attracted to him. He yearend for him and was decided to hear a final verdict at all costs.

It wasn’t easy at all as Charles was avoiding him for the remaining of the day, and the next day they spent performing meatball surgery at its worst, followed by some hours of restless sleep. Having three days to make up his mind, Hawkeye was prepared to confront Charles once more, yet Winchester kept avoiding him meticulously. Hawkeye was provided with an opportunity to be alone with him only two days later, when there was a movie screening in the mess, but Charles opted for reading in the Swamp. And Hawkeye knew that, so he went to the mess, yet slipped away half-through the movie, heading for the Swamp.

Upon his return, Charles flinched, put his book aside, and looked like he was about to dash away again, but Hawkeye stood in his way.

“Would you mind… please?” Winchester rose to his feet and hinted Hawkeye he would like to depart, yet Pierce didn’t move an inch.

“Yes, I’d mind, Charles,” he spat, going crazy from the lack of communication between them. “Unless you have the answer to my question.”

“I have no idea what you are babbling about,” stood Charles up right, looking down at Hawkeye, and giving him one of his disdainful glances. “Oh, if you mean that brazen question you raised in the mess a few days ago, I’m shocked you haven’t figured it out for yourself. How could you ever have been thinking I would be interested in you? I’m a Winchester, there is a war, and the world doesn’t approve of such relationships to begin with.”

It didn’t hurt. He understood the latter arguments, but the first one didn’t hurt Hawkeye because he knew Charles didn’t mean it, it was a cheap façade he deciphered easily – Charles was shaking.

“You aren’t like that, Charles,” Hawkeye shook his head, allowing the emotions to drench his voice completely. “I know you’re a much more better person than you’re showing right now.”

“You know nothing of me, Pierce!” Charles barked at him, trembling violently with all the feeling he kept supressing, trembling because of the lies he forced himself to say to this kind human being he craved to be loved by. It seemed way easier to avoid Pierce till the end of the war, ignoring the feelings Pierce succeeded in evoking in him, and simply to pretend that nothing like sleeping on one cot ever happened, than to confront him as… as when seeing his beautiful blue eyes, nothing posed an obstacle Charles wouldn’t leap over to be with him. He had positively fallen for him…

Standing there, being watched by those two blue pools of affection desperately trying to express how much Hawkeye cared… He couldn’t bare it. He couldn’t even bare saying anything more to him because either he would feel even worse, or Hawkeye would be entirely sure he meant nothing of that and was just an embodiment of cowardice.

Rushing past Hawkeye, his hand was already on the door behind which safety lied, but Piece’s action was quicker – he held firmly on Charles’ arm, yanking him back, and the fury within his eyes made Charles shiver, but this time with fear. He was positively afraid that Hawkeye would hit him for treating him like this, for piling up his frustration, confusion, longing… He saw all of this within his eyes and he felt so sorry he brought Pierce into such a state, yet he couldn’t… he couldn’t…

However, Hawkeye didn’t intent to hit him. He would’ve never hit him as he knew that Charles was struggling with various issues concerning their possible relationship. He yearned to show him he cared about him and was keen on helping him to accept himself and that it wasn’t just about him getting what he wanted. It was about the both of them, so Hawkeye slowly inched closer to Charles, diminishing the distance between them, and as Charles’ eyes widened in surprise, he captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Pierce’s tenderness took Charles’ breath away. Motionless, he received the kiss, struggling to believe that Hawkeye really did it, but the pair of chapped lips was the sufficient proof. And he was sure that hadn’t he reacted in any way, Pierce would’ve withdrawn and let him be, but Charles felt too weak to resist Hawkeye’s endeavours. He inhaled sharply and in a split second, he parted his lips, kissing Hawkeye back hungrily, gripping on his shirt to get him closer. Hawkeye immediately produced a horny and pleased sound that went right into Charles’ lower belly, making him growl. At that point, Pierce kissed him with larger fervour, pressing his bony body into him, and it didn’t take long until Charles felt Hawkeye’s arousal nudging at his belly.

 _I might be his trophy, but God, I’ll remember this until the end of my life_ , ran through Charles’ mind when he realized how much he loved Hawkeye’s lips on his, how great it tasted to have their tongues entangled, how needy the kiss became, expressing not only the mutual desire, but also the urgency to get their hands on each other.

“Damn, Charles… you’re… you’re…” Hawkeye panted, firmly holding Charles by his forearms when staring at him, eyes at the top of his head, totally blown, his lips red and Charles wanted nothing else than lick and bite on them again. “You’re a goddamn fine kisser.”

“Oh, thank you, Pierce. I’m great at many things,” Charles swelled with pride, but Hawkeye utterly loved the look in his eyes that were so soft, so honest, and so gleaming with lust.

“But lying is not one of them,” Hawkeye remarked, rendering the situation more serious, so he hurried to add: “Never mind, big boy, let’s head somewhere private.”

“VIP tent?” Charles snorted as he wouldn’t object it, but he would prefer any other place for obvious reasons.

“I’ve got something better,” grinned Hawkeye, squeezing Charles’ forearm with enthusiasm. “Remember the cottage I rented when I was sulking? That’s the perfect spot.”

“I’d argue it’s perfect, but it will do,” Charles nodded, smiled fondly at the other man who rolled his eyes and kept grinning, and then he lead Charles to the mentioned place.

Charles really had no time to look around as once he entered the cottage, Hawkeye’s were kissing him again, while his deft fingers got to work on the buttons of his shirt. At the last second Charles curbed a moan, forming in his throat at Hawkeye’s eagerness, yet he didn’t want to let Pierce know how successful he was in seducing him yet, how much Charles was keen on having Hawkeye’s hands on his skin yet. Kissing Hawkeye deeply, passionately, he then withdrew just for a brief moment to shake the shirt down and he intended to clash their lips together right away, yet Hawkeye took hold on his t-shirt, pulling it over Charles’ head, leaving him vulnerably naked in front of Hawkeye’s eyes.

Cold air wafted over his chest and Charles burnt with shame which was swept away unexpectedly quickly by the look he saw in Pierce’s eyes. He couldn’t believe it, but Pierce’s eyes were gleaming with arousal and sparkling with desire when ogling Charles’ chest. As soon as Hawkeye noticed Charles’ awe, he chuckled, saying:

“I told you already. I like what I see.”

“That’s why you call me fathead?” Charles blurted out, immediately feeling bad for it as he knew Hawkeye wasn’t trying to insult him by it, yet… it hurt. Somewhere deep within Charles’ soul where Charles had locked it, the memory was still painful and revealed itself.

Hawkeye blinked in surprise, regret creeping into his expression, softening his features.

“I’m sorry about that. I really am, Charles,” he said honestly, eyes darting between Charles’ ones. “I wouldn’t have changed anything about the way you look.”

Charles gulped as Hawkeye’s words, drenched with adoration, as they aimed right at his throbbing heart. It was offering him illusion that Pierce wanted something more than just this night, and the fact that Hawkeye accompanied the apology with caressing Charles’ chest persuaded him Pierce’s interest was genuine. The rest was set aside to be resolved afterwards.

With Hawkeye’s hand on Charles’ chest, Pierce leaned to kiss Charles again, passionately as if to stress what he told about liking what he saw. At first tentatively, but then with similar fervour Charles answered, and as he gripped on Hawkeye’s shirt, drawing him closer, Hawkeye trembled and obediently slumped against Charles, bringing their groins together. A little devilish smiled crossed Hawkeye’s features before he was utterly overwhelmed when Charles pushed him away, pull his shirt over the head, and lustfully ogled his naked torso before his eyes dropped lower to Hawkeye’s pants. Hawkeye loved the sheer desire Charles was looking at him, devouring him with his eyes, his lips parted, and Hawkeye couldn’t resist kissing them some more, pressing his chest to Charles’, marvelling at the fact that this was really happening.

In the next second, he was reminded this was very much real as he felt Charles’ erection bumping into his own, and he moaned into Charles’ mouth when a pair of broad hands appeared on his ass, squeezing it. Hawkeye was suddenly out of breath as Charles was firmly holding him so close without prospect of escaping and Hawkeye was absolutely digging it. Grinding against Charles and trying to push his ass as much into his hands a possible, Hawkeye let out a meek sound that sounded so needy that Charles breathed out, flabbergasted and aroused at once:

“You’re positively begging for it.”

Staring into Hawkeye’s eyes, at his red cheeks… He wouldn’t have ever though that Pierce would be the more submissive one, but then it clicked in his mind, remembering the moments Pierce was mesmerized by his hands. Maybe he wished to be manhandled…

Raising one of his hands to Pierce’s face, he just put his thumb on Hawkeye’s lower lip, being quite curious about the other man’s reaction. Lust flickering in his eyes, Charles held his breath as Hawkeye only moaned, hanging onto Charles, eyes regularly pleading. Of course, it boosted Charles’ ego tremendously that somebody as Hawkeye Pierce was so submissive to him, moreover, it was totally hot that Pierce wanted him to be like that. Dominant. Stronger.

In order to test what Pierce was responsive to, Charles caressed Hawkeye’s chest and rather possessively kissed him, demanding him to open his mouth, to let him in, and blood again surged into his erection due to Hawkeye’s obedience, due to his willingness to be dominated. Still being quite gentle with him because he just wasn’t a man fond of any type of violence, he grabbed Hawkeye by his shoulders and nudged him to face the wall, while he stood behind him, face buried in his hair, while hugging him from behind.

“Do you like that Pierce? Is this what you wanted?” he asked, teasingly, yet he also needed to hear that Hawkeye was alright with this position. He was kissing Hawkeye’s neck and listening to his sped up breathing without realizing his hands were instinctively travelling lower where he suddenly touched Hawkeye’s cock. Palming it through the fabric, his mouth went utterly dry when learning how hard Pierce was for him, and this time, he didn’t manage to bite back the moan.

“Charles…” Hawkeye threw his head back at the sound, trembling in his arms, “yes, this is what I want. This is why I have been trying to seduce you for weeks…”

It sounded so hot from Pierce’s mouth, it urged Charles’ hands to give Hawkeye more friction, stroking him, but it wasn’t enough. His own cock pressed into Hawkeye’s ass, he closed his eyes, his forehead being sweaty, and he knew that he might have never been so horny in his entire life. Succumbing to the temptation, he unbuttoned Pierce’s pants and slipped his hand inside, getting hold of Hawkeye’s erection, being all hot and heavy and perfect.

“Charles!” Hawkeye sighed, his hips canting, seeking more friction, and Charles couldn’t have enough of Pierce, being so pliant, so responsive, and so hard.

Heavily breathing, Pierce was leaning on his arms, bracing against the wall, when he said in a husky voice:

“You’ve must have had sex with a man…” It was just a statement. It had nothing in common with a question, and knowing this, Charles got red from the tips of his ears to his toes. “You’re working my dick like a pro,” he added, a hint of satisfaction echoing within his words.

Charles didn’t think it was worth of any reaction, but then again, it would be convenient to let Pierce know that he didn’t have to have any worries.

“Do not worry, Pierce, I’ll take good care of you,” he assured Hawkeye in a low voice, unable to refrain from squeezing his hip firmly to remind him of his position. It was a good idea as Hawkeye groaned at that, spreading his legs as much as the pants allowed him, while pressing his ass into Charles’ dick.

Winchester struggled to call Hawkeye a slut because according to his behaviour, it would be appropriate, yet he wasn’t sure whether calling him names belonged among Hawkeye’s preferences, and thus his settled for pulling his pants and underwear down. It was a really nice view, he thought, when massaging those pale ass-cheeks.

“Just two questions, Pierce,” he said when letting his finger brush the tight ring of muscles, smiling at the way Hawkeye shivered. “Have you remembered to bring something that would smooth up the intercourse?”

“I have forgotten,” Hawkeye admitted, but then pointed towards a small cabinet. “But I lived here for a few days, so… the top drawer is equipped accordingly.”

Although he could’ve used those few seconds when going to the cabinet, getting the gel, and returning to Hawkeye to recompose a bit, or to even think of the situation, the only thing he was capable of focusing on was Hawkeye’s naked ass, waiting for him. He returned as soon as possible, ready to prepare Hawkeye properly, and as he was trying to get inside of his ass, spreading him slowly, enjoying that Pierce was literally offering himself to him, he voiced the second question:

“Are you clean, Pierce?”

“And you?” retorted Pierce, turning his head, so he could more or less face Charles, flashing him with a cheeky grin.

“A Winchester is always clean,” Charles lectured him, still uncomfortable about asking the question as the both of them were doctors, yet with Pierce… he wanted to be sure.

“Yes, I’m clean, big boy,” his eyes softened when being so honest, but as Charles reached deeper and brushed his prostate, Hawkeye shut his eyes and let out the most delicious sound Charles had ever heard. He then leaned his forehead on his forearm; still Charles was able to see his surprised smile once Charles remarked:

“You aren’t little either.”

Snorting, Hawkeye reached down to give himself a few strokes, giving out another set of sensual sounds, shaking Charles to the core of his bones, increasing his eagerness to be inside of this tempting body.

“It’s enough, Charles, I won’t break,” he assured him, “Just fuck me already… please,” he added as if he knew the Charles wouldn’t be able to resist when he begged.

Breathing hard, Charles unfastened his pants, used the gel on his cock, but before he met Hawkeye’s demand, he again touched his hole, making sure he was spread enough.

“Don’t want to hurt you…” he muttered.

“I know,” Hawkeye said quietly, touched by Charles’ words, yet so horny he really couldn’t appreciate the care. “but hurry up.”

“Pierce, you should already know that I _do one_ thing at _a_ time. I _do_ it very well. And _then_... I _move_ on.”

“Charles, I beg you if… ahh…” Hawkeye trailed off as Charles finally moved on, and once he finished the sentence, he pushed his cock into Hawkeye who experienced satisfaction washing over his body as Charles kept spreading him, reaching deeper and deeper, until he bottomed out, and Hawkeye shut his eyes, drops of sweat appearing on his forehead, yet his soul was singing with joy, heart being shattered into million piece as Charles tenderly kissed his neck, caressing his ribs, his stomach, grasping his erection to fondle it as well.

And despite the fact Hawkeye had desired a hard, animalistic sex, he couldn’t get enough of those slow, proper thrusts Charles was providing him with, while it seemed that his hands were all over Hawkeye’s body. He felt utterly overwhelmed by this man, by the torturously slow pace which he happened to love. Moaning quietly, contently, it felt gloriously to be spread again and again, to be held by Charles arms, kissed on his neck and shoulders, and then Hawkeye realized he was able to turn his head to see Charles.

To see his wide blue eyes filled with lust, to see how dark they suddenly appeared, and Hawkeye couldn’t tear his gaze away from Charles who was fucking him so slowly it was driving him crazy. Leaning towards him, Charles took the cue and kissed him in a long, lazy kiss, mirroring the languid pace his hips set. And while Charles was licking his way into Hawkeye’s mouth, he paid attention to circling his chest with one arm, bringing him as close to him own chest as possible.

Charles hadn’t forgotten what Hawkeye wished for, so once he withdrew from the kiss, he said:

“Beg, Pierce. Beg me to fuck you hard.”

His voice so hoarse and drenched in want that it sent a bolt of arousal down Hawkeye’s spine, and he didn’t hesitate for another second.

“Please, Charles, I need you to fuck me,” he almost whined and made another meek sound upon learning Charles was hugging him firmly, other hand on his hip.

“Good boy, Pierce,” uttered Charles before he abruptly sped up the pace. Holding Hawkeye firmly in the place, he started fucking hms as hard and fast as he could, drawing beautiful groans from Hawkeye. He was arcing his back to meet Charles’ movements in the middle, writhing in his grasp, shaking in pleasure, loudly encouraging Charles to be ruthless with him.

And he did, trying to fuck Pierce’s brain out, panting, but the sounds Pierce was producing were worth it together with the tight heat of his ass, bringing him close to an orgasm by each thrust. He couldn’t believe sex with Pierce would be really that hot, but it was, and he fucked him like an animal, grunting, and losing all control.

He knew he was about to come deep in Hawkeye, he was too aroused, too absorbed in fucking him to hold himself back, so he just grabbed Hawkeye’s leaking cock, stroking it, while ramming in his bony body, and it didn’t take more than a minute to hear Hawkeye was out of breath, his body going rigid, and it was also enough for Charles to provide Hawkeye with a few more brutal thrusts before he climaxed in him. Covered in sweat, his heart violently pounding, bliss coiling within his blood, making him all dizzy.

“Hawkeye… Hawkeye…” Charles murmured when leaning against him, embracing him gently with his both arms, nuzzling his wet black hair.

“Charles,” sighed Hawkeye, his tone so satisfied it brought a minute smile to Charles’ lips.

Although he intended to just have sex with Hawkeye and leave, sparing himself the expected disappointment that he was a trophy for Hawkeye, Charles couldn’t force himself to step aside. His legs hurt, his back as well, but hugging Hawkeye was far too pleasant, too precious, and his heart agreed. Still, he didn’t dare speak up, fearing he would ruin the atmosphere, but it wouldn’t have been Piece to keep his mouth shut:

“I want more, Charles.”

Those four words forced a laugh out of Charles’ lungs.

“I mean in,” Hawkeye said quietly, seriously. “I want more of you. Not necessarily right now, but… overall, I want more.”

Shocked, Charles narrowed his back and put some distance between them, eyeing Hawkeye suspiciously, yet with growing interest. And hope.

“Are you insinuating… what, Pierce?” he asked, insecure about what Pierce was referring to.

“Firstly, more sex,” Hawkeye turned his whole body to face Charles, grinning at him, his eyes being gentle though. “Secondly, more of you. As a whole person.”

“Are you serious?” Charles struggled to believe him. They were standing in the middle of a rented cottage without shirts, their pants and underwear around knees or ankles. It seemed surreal Pierce was suggesting something else than just occasional sex. “I’ve always thought you prefer collecting trophies to relationships that you need to work on. Moreover, that are forbidden…,” he voiced what was bothering him as he sensed it was for the best to make clear what the both of them wanted. And what their fears were.

“You haven’t been wrong,” admitted Pierce, but inching closer to Charles, his blue eyes were again totally honest, and Charles was touched again at the adoration they were glowing with. “And you’d be a truly shining trophy, the most luxurious one for sure, but… I’d love to be with you. Seriously.”

Hawkeye knew it must’ve sounded weird and suspicious to Charles, yet he hoped Charles was able to trust him on this. He meant it. His heart was dead serious about it, and despite the fact he desired Charles physically at first, he… he was falling for him. There was something fragile between them and the only thing he craved was nourishing it, making it bloom.

“Fine, Pierce, I’ll…” Charles halted his speech to consult his inner feelings for the final time, but yes, he yearned to trust Pierce. He yearned to be with him, to have more of wonderful sex with him, and to kiss again those delicate red lips that were so close. “I’ll give us a chance.”

“Thank you, Charles,” Hawkeye smiled, and the tenderness gleaming within his blue eye hit Charles right into his heart, making it swell with fondness that was already resembling love. 


End file.
